Sanctuary
by sasuke'sbrunette
Summary: Naruto lives in Konoha, a village known for its crime stats. Naruto's life pretty much sucks, but how is his life affected when he meets a fallen angel? [actually no angels, despite what the 1st chap implies] m for future content [yaoi? not decided yet]
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: if i actually owned Naruto, i'd be so fucking rich right now, and i'd be making the next chapter in the manga, not submitting fanfics XD**

Okay, so his life hadn't _always _been so fucked up. No, he used to have a pretty good setup with lots of people that loved him and cared for him and all that jazz. Now? Not so much. These days, every day was like a fight for your life… literally. The "gangsters" , or rather muggers, that hung around his neighborhood held no mercy for the "insolent". Insolent meaning him. Just because he refused to give the his money _once_, just _once_, he was now their prime target. Hey, it wasn't his fault he needed that money to survive! Call him stupid, but it was his firm belief that no one alive could go more than six days without food before going crazy.

These days, everyone on the block could run fast enough to maybe participate in qualification races that led on to the Olympics. Please note the sarcasm. Still, they could all run pretty damn fast. Being quick gave you a bit more chance against the skateboards and vehicles the friendly neighborhood robbers often managed to acquire.

So, these days, he often went about four days without food. Ever since his guardian had passed away, he'd been fending for himself. It wasn't like the government actually cared about an orphan like him. Please, they stopped giving two shits about him the day he was sent back to the orphanage. And the days following that. Nice families "returned" him, abusive families "returned" him, all families "returned" him. Unruly and frightening Misconduct, they said. And, according to the papers**(1)**, there was seriously something wrong with his vocal chords. No one could stand his voice! He had an interesting ( "interesting" being self-proclaimed) tone that didn't bother him, just everyone around him. This was a reason he normally attracted the muggers.

Yeah, his life was fucked up. And this was what was running through his head as he dashed down yet another alley after yet another mishap with the gangsters. This was also what was running through his head when Uzumaki Naruto's life changed forever, for the better _and_ the worst.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx…LINEBREAK

_Shit-shit-shit, I am so screwed. Why does this always fucking happen to me?! Huh? Oh, god, this happens way too much to be normal! This is SO FUCKED UP!_

Yeah, he was being chased. Again. And 'again' did not mean 'oh, about every once in a while'. No, it meant 'shit, this is the third time TODAY'. He could hear the skateboards gliding towards him in their… _glidey_ manner, along with the feet stomping on the ground as they turned and propelled themselves forward, gaining speed. The blonde glanced back to see how close they were, and that's when his life changed.

"Aaaaarghh!!!" Naruto cried out as he fell to the dirty, grimy, 'who-knows-what's-on-it' ground. But he didn't feel the hardness of the floor beneath him. No, there was something soft, yet firm beneath him. Sitting up, then rubbing his eyes, he blinked. Two onyx orbs glared at him, malice in their silent death threat. Naruto sat there, stunned, then realized he was staring into a boys eyes.. Only then did he realize he was straddling the boy's _hips_. With a shriek and a blush far too pink to be manly, he leapt off of the person and onto his feet, only to get a hiss from the other as his sneaker smashed down on a set of thin, frail-looking fingers. Then, he was kicked away. Hard. He could only wonder how the boy could kick that hard, seeing that as he stood up and brushed himself off, he seemed to be only… ten? Maybe twelve at the most. Naruto, being 15, was 6'5" and still growing. This kid seemed to be barely 5 ½ feet tall.

"Yo! There he is!" a voice shouted from the end of the alley. Naruto leapt up, again, and scurried behind his… victim. The gangsters were back. Naruto watched in horror as they charged down the narrow alley on their boards of doom. Then his face took on a look of fascination as the gangsters stopped, terrified expressions now adorning their gruesome features.

"G-guys, let's… let's g-get out of here! I-it's an U-Uchiha!" one of them shouted. As if that triggered a switch, every single mugger turned around and high-tailed it out of the area, knocking into each other and feet knocking up a dust storm as they pushed their boards away as fast as they could. Naruto was momentarily confused, but dismissed the actions, declaring to himself mentally that he had shown them who's boss. What the heck was an Uchiha anyways? Grinning his "I think I'm cool but really I'm really just an idiot" grin, he turned to the boy.

Ebony bangs covered the boy's eyes, and his hair spiked up oddly at the back. "Hey, we showed them, didn't we?!" he laughed. The dark-haired boy didn't respond, only began walking towards the street, out of the alley. "H-hey! Where're you goin'?!" The blonde chased after the boy, catching up instantly. He placed his hand upon the boy's thin shoulder, halting him. The smaller teen didn't turn to face him. He only raised his hand, slowly. The hand Naruto had stepped on.

Naruto gasped in horror. Three of the finger attached to that hand were bent in angles to crooked and horrifying to be normal. Naruto could only watch as the boy took his other hand, which was perfectly fine, and wrapped his good fingers around his broken set. Naruto nearly shrieked when the boy unceremoniously cracked them back into place with a sickening crunch.

_Scared… fear… leave… leave this place… _

Whispers… Naruto strained his ears. Okay, this was seriously creeping him out.

_Pain… death… you'll die… die… die… run… run away… scared… fear…_

Hundreds of hushed voices filled the air. Naruto spun around, looking for whoever was playing this cruel joke. Maybe Kiba or someone…

Then he turned back to the boy… only to find he was… glaring at him. His eyes were red. _Oh, god, his eyes were __**red**_The boy's eyes were red with three small, black tomoe spinning around the iris.

_Leave… leave! You're in danger! Leave! Run, run! Death… death… run…_

That was too much for the blonde to take. Jerking away from the boy, he tried to run away, but stumbled on an ill-placed rock. This resulted into his whole self crashing to the ground, only able to stare at the boy in horror. As he watched, huge, black, glistening… wings, _oh, god, __**wings**_ unfurled from the boy's back. _oh, god, wings…_ Naruto stared, unable to look away, as the boy pushed off from the ground and leapt into the air, disappearing into the night sky like he had ever been there…

**1) papers: as in his records… just in case anyone didn't get that…**

**Okay… just R&R pleeze…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm sorry for no update, but we were having troubles with our family. My step mom had an affair with this guy from her work, and my dad and her decided to get divorced (with visitation, cuz my dad loves my step-siblings). But my step mom didn't want visitation rights. She wanted all the kids, including me and my brothers, to legally become her children while my dad would be restricted from seeing us at all. CAN ANYONE SAY "CRAZY BITCH!"?**

**Anyway, here's chappy 2**

* * *

"Kiba! Kiba! Kiba, where are you!?" Naruto cried out, running into his buddy's room. Then he spotted his friend, slumped over his computer where he was supposed to be writing an essay for their English teacher, Morino Ibiki. The brunette-haired boy's forehead was pressing againt the 'R', 'T', 'Y', 'D', 'F', 'G', 'H', and the 'J' keys, making them scrawl across the screen due to the weight of the teen's fat head. Naruto ran over to the sleeping body and pushed it out of the chair. Kiba let out an unbelievably girly scream as he crashed to the ground. 

"What the hell?! Naruto!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba! Ohmygodyouwillnever**(1)**-" the blonde was cut off as Kiba slapped a had over his mouth,

"Volume, Naruto! Volume," he said harshly. Naruto nodded, agreeing to lower his voice so as not to cause Kiba a headache. "Now go slow. What are you blabbering about?"

"Well-" Naruto started, but paused. He had just realized something. Kiba would never believe him. He'd better take this from a different approach. "What do you know of… Itchah?? Was that it? No, it was like, Uchah. No, Uchia?" Kiba's eyes went wide.

"U-Uchiha?" he said slowly. Naruto grinned.

"So you _do_ know!" But his smile soon faded as he saw Kiba's face. "Kiba? Hey, dog breath, what's wrong?" He waved a hand in front of the boy's face.

"N-Naruto, are you sure? Is it _really_ Uchiha?" Naruto nodded. "Where did you hear this?"

"I was being chased by those thugs again, and I ran into this kid. The idiot bad guys**(2)** stopped, and one of 'em was like: 'Let's get out of here! It's an Uchiha!'. And they all ra off, and I looked at the kid to thank him, but when I saw his eyes, they were red! And then he opened these huge black wings and took off into the night!" Naruto was waving his hand around for a dramatic impression.

"What… what did the boy look like?"

"Before the wings popped out, he looked really scrawny with midnight-black hair and these cool black eyes. His hair kinda hung around his shoulders, although it was kinda choppy."

"Sasuke…" Kiba whispered, looking distant. Naruto gave him a confused look, and he snapped out of it. Dragging Naruto over to his computer, he pulled the blonde down into the extra chair, sitting down in his own. He opened up his internet and typed in the word 'Uchiha'. The computer whirred to life, searching through the world's files, searching for a link. Suddenly, a dialogue box popped up, stating that the page they were about to access may have material unsuited for teens under eighteen. Kiba clicked ok, saying he wanted to continue to the page.

The picture that was displayed horrified Naruto.

The photograph had been taken in an alley, and in the alley stood two figures, sleek black wings protruding from their backs. One had long, black hair that cascaded over his shoulders, while the second had choppy black hair that looked like the boy had just rolled out of bed. They were surrounded by blood. Lumps of human flesh littered the grimy pavement, red splashed across the walls of the buildings, and two pairs of ruby eyes gleamed with murderous intent.

Naruto looked away, unable to view the page any longer. He heard a click. Kiba had hit one of the links on the page. The new page was a profile. The name said _Uchiha Sasuke_. There was a close up on the boy's face. Black onyx eyes glared at the camera, his bangs cast shadows over his face, and one small, pale hand was shown in the lens, its nails sharpened and obviously aiming to hurt the photographer. Below the picture, there were descriptions.

* * *

**1) oh-my-god-you-will-never--- : that's what that says, for anyone who couldn't read it**

**2) idiot thug bad guy "gangster"**

**okay, it's short. but it's all i could manage for now. I'll try to update ASAP**


End file.
